Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Jurassic Park
Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit Jurassic Park is the first upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Jurassic Park crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot John Hammond, the founder and CEO of bioengineering company InGen, has created a theme park called Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, a tropical island in an isolated Central American location populated with cloned dinosaurs. After a park worker is killed by a Velociraptor—in spite of an attempted rescue led by the park's game warden, Robert Muldoon—the park's investors, represented by lawyer Donald Gennaro, demand that experts visit the park and certify it as safe. Gennaro invites the mathematician Ian Malcolm while Hammond invites palaeontologist Dr. Alan Grant and paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler. Upon arrival, the group is stunned to see three Brachiosaurus and a herd of Parasaurolophus in the distance. At the visitor center, the group learns during a laboratory tour that the cloning was accomplished by extracting the DNA of dinosaurs from mosquitoes that had been preserved in amber. The DNA strands were incomplete, so DNA from frogs was used to fill in the gaps. The dinosaurs were all cloned genetically as females in order to prevent breeding. The group is then joined by Hammond's grandchildren, Lex and Tim Murphy for a tour of the park, while Hammond oversees the trip from the park's control room. The tour does not go as planned, with the dinosaurs failing to appear and a Triceratops becoming ill. As a tropical storm approaches Isla Nublar, the tour is cut short. Most of the park employees depart on a boat for the mainland, except Muldoon, chief engineer Ray Arnold and computer programmer Dennis Nedry. The visitors return to the electric Ford Explorer tour vehicles, while Sattler stays with the park's veterinarian Gerry Harding to study the Triceratops before he departs the island. During the storm, and as night falls, Nedry, who has been bribed by a corporate rival to steal dinosaur embryos, deactivates the park's security system to allow him access to embryo storage. The power goes out, and the Explorers stall as well. Most of the park's electric fences are deactivated, leading the Tyrannosaurus rex to attack the tour group. Grant and Lex narrowly escape while Malcolm is injured leading the Tyrannosaurus away, Gennaro is devoured while hiding, and Tim goes for a ride when the rex pushes the overturned Explorer he's trapped in over an embankment. On his way to deliver the embryos to the island's docks, Nedry becomes lost, crashes his Jeep, and is killed by a Dilophosaurus. Sattler assists Muldoon in a search for survivors, but they only find Malcolm, what's left of Gennaro and evidence that Grant and the children are alive before the''Tyrannosaurus rex'' returns. They escape in their Jeep. Unable to decipher Nedry's code to reactivate the security system, Hammond and a reluctant Arnold opt to reboot the entire park's system. The group shuts down the park's grid and retreats to an emergency bunker, while Arnold heads to a maintenance shed to complete the rebooting process. When he fails to return, Sattler and Muldoon report to the shed as well. They discover the shutdown has deactivated the remaining fences and released the Velociraptors (which even Nedry knew to avoid); Muldoon distracts the raptors while Sattler runs to the shed and turns the power back on. She is attacked by a raptor, discovers Arnold's severed arm and escapes the shed. Soon after, the other two raptors ambush and kill Muldoon. Grant, Tim, and Lex discover the broken shells of dinosaur eggs. Grant concludes that the dinosaurs have been breeding, which occurred because they have the genetic coding of amphibian DNA — West African bullfrogs can change their sex in a single-sex environment, making the dinosaurs able to do so as well. On the way back to the visitor center, the trio encounter a herd of Gallimimus, when suddenly the Tyrannosaurus emerges from seemingly nowhere and kills one. When the three reach the powerless perimeter fence, they must climb. Tim, however, hesitates when the alarm goes off and before he can jump, the power returns (courtesy of Sattler) and Tim is electrocuted but revived by Grant. The trio reach the visitor center, and Grant leaves them there as he goes searching for the others. After finding the bunker, Grant and Sattler head back to the visitor center, where the children battle two Velociraptors. The four go to the control room, where Lex restores full power, allowing the group to call for help. While trying to leave, they are cornered by the raptors, but escape when the Tyrannosaurus suddenly appears and kills both raptors. Hammond arrives in a Jeep with Malcolm, and the entire group flees together. Before they board a helicopter to leave the island, Grant voices his intent not to endorse the park, a choice with which Hammond concurs. On the helipad, Hammond looks on sadly, one final time, before Grant helps him aboard. The group is silent on the flight back and Grant glances out his window to see pelicans flying, reminding him of his theory that dinosaurs evolved into birds. Trivia *Courage, The Powerpuff Girls, Lazlo, Raj, and Clam guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Ed, Edd, n Eddy visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Scenes * * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Richard Attenborough Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series